


Семья — не для супергероев

by Greenmusik



Series: Доступная среда [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Canon Disabled Character, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мэтту не с кем праздновать.





	Семья — не для супергероев

С каждым днём становится холоднее, и если так продолжится, на Рождество скорее всего будет снег, первый раз за три года. Мэтт боится загадывать, чтобы не сглазить, но вынимает из шкафа свитер. Тот самый, абсолютно ужасной, как в итоге признался Фогги, расцветки. Мэтту на расцветку плевать, потому что кашемир даже спустя столько лет не утратил своей мягкости, и вообще, это очень хороший свитер, даже если манжеты и пришлось пару раз чинить.  
  
На календаре четверг, а Мэтт дома ещё до заката, и последние лучи солнца, греющие крыши, скрашивают промозглую морось, тщетно пытающуюся пробиться сквозь зонт. Улицы последнее время наполнены почти постоянным шорохом дождя, опадающие листья добавляют в этот ритм свою шуршащую ноту. Но хотя дождь и пытается убаюкать, звуки города ускоряются, выдавая праздничное возбуждение.  
  
Рождественские украшения в магазинах лежат ещё с октября, но до самого праздника ещё месяц, и сегодня шляпы гораздо актуальнее колпаков. Но не для Мэтта: его «семья» будет праздновать с ним только Рождество, и именно ради этого он вслушивается в разговоры домохозяек в поисках правильного места для покупки индейки. И почему-то именно сегодня из общего гула слух выхватывает всё меньше разговоров и всё больше звуков, упоминания о которых в разговорах принято опускать.  
  
В доме напротив целых трое перевозбуждённых подростков, и Мэтт немного сочувствует их родителям, которые уже отчаялись дозваться детей к праздничному столу. В его собственном доме пара из первой квартиры занимается сексом прямо на столе, между блюдом с яблоками и миской тыквенной каши. А ведь им под семьдесят, удивлённо вспоминает Мэтт. В недавно отреставрированном доме на углу какая-то девица кончает в одиночестве под торжественный звонок духовки. Мэтт пытается вернуться к так нужным ему «у Пелмана не буду больше брать» и «знаешь, этот маринад даже подошву способен превратить в божественную отбивную», но вместо этого цепляется за «я думал, ты не заинтересован в браке» и радуется вместе с окружающими эту пару домашними. К радости примешивается толика зависти, но Мэтт уже давно смирился с тем, что простого семейного счастья Сорвиголове не светит.   
  
Пытаясь определить, в какой позе застала страсть очередную парочку, если «ещё» и «глубже» просит мужской голос, хотя на партнёрше нет страпона, Мэтт чуть не пропускает удивлённое восклицание, переходящее в восторженный шёпот: «Это что, Мстители? О господи, Вдова такая клёвая!».  
  
Должно быть, в том, как именно Мэтт вспоминает её образ, виновата чужая подслушанная страсть. Иначе почему вместо далёкой грациозно движущейся фигуры в плотном костюме он представляет Наташу обнажённой, горячо прижимающейся к нему всем телом, влажную от их смешавшегося пота, её женских соков и его семени.   
  
Мэтт сосредотачивается на лёгких наташиных шагах, поднимающихся по лестнице к квартире Стива. Рядом с Наташей идёт мужчина; его походка ничуть не менее лёгкая и Мэтт чуть не обманывается, пока складывается образ из эха шагов и дыхания. Мужчина крупный, на голову выше Наташи, а размах плеч — почти как у Стива.  
  
Сам Стив уже стоит у распахнутой двери, из которой на лестницу выходит потрескивание остывающей духовки и наверняка — потрясающий аромат. Мэтт со вздохом переключается на дальний конец района, вычленяя из гула звуков разговоры об индейке, и даже почти перестаёт завидовать Капитану Америка, когда телефон в кармане взрывается вибрацией.  
  
«Стив, Стив, Стив», — тихо повторяет механический голос, и Мэтт хмурится, принимая вызов.  
  
— Здравствуй, Стив.  
  
На том конце за приветствием Стива слышится недовольное «дай мне трубку, мудак» Наташи и мужской голос, Наташу увещевающий, обладателя которого Мэтт, поднапрягшись, опознаёт как Зимнего солдата.  
  
— Прости, что приглашаю только сейчас, — мягко продолжает Стив, — но я думал, ты справляешь День Благодарения со своим партнёром.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, но, как оказалось, его родители думают совершенно иначе, — с усмешкой отвечает Мэтт, и только потом осознаёт, что Стив только что его пригласил.  
  
— Вот и Наташа так сказала, уж не знаю, откуда у неё эта информация, и боюсь предположить, для чего она ей могла понадобиться.  
  
В голосе Стива улыбка и смущение, Наташа и Зимний солдат хихикают, и Мэтт будто заражается их хорошим настроением.  
  
— Дай мне несколько минут переодеться и обзавестись подобием подарков, и я подойду, — говорит он, дожидается подтверждения и завершает звонок. Возмущённое Наташино «Какое подождём?! Дуй за ним, пока он не передумал!» он отлично слышит и без телефона, несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние.


End file.
